Shelter
by AiryAquarius
Summary: Kai is upset and finds solace in the arms of his Tala. AU. Fluff and Yaoi. oneshot. Kai X Tala EDIT: I uploade the correct file now.. sorry for the mess up.


Hey, another one shot from me! Guess when I wrote this? When I was supposed to be reading physics! Haha!

There's a lot of fluff… no wait, I think it can be called dark fluff? Is there anything called dark fluff? o.O? I don't think so… I'm not very sure… hm…

Anyways, I hope you like it!

NOTE: SO for quite a while I had the a chapter of beyblade diaries posted insead of this original thing *smaks head on desk* I**'m sorry... I'm so stupid *smacks head on desk again***

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

Warning- Shounen-ai (as in, love between boys)

Shelter

Kai walked along the narrow road, hugging himself. The dying rays of the sun cast a dismal glow to his deserted surroundings, and he found it all rather fitting.

Why? Because tears were running down his face and he didn't want anyone to see him crying.

Kai never cried. If and when he did, it was in the private security of his room. He waited until he got home, locked himself up in his room, buried his face in his pillows and cried his heart out.

But now… it was different. He tried and tried but he simply couldn't control himself. In fact, he had to flee the scene before the first tears could come.

He didn't understand why people had to blow up every small mistake he made, why they couldn't just piss off and mind their own business, why the people he thought were his friends didn't care to even listen to what he had to say. Why?

Because the world was screwed, that's why.

"Kai!"

He looked to see and make sure that he wasn't imagining voices. And sure enough, a red head was trotting up to him, a wide grin on his face.

Kai felt his gloom lifting. You know how every cloud has a silver lining? Well, Tala was Kai's.

The look on Tala's face changed as he came closer and got a better look at Kai's face. The grin was replaced by a grim line and furrowed brows and his eyes were no longer bright. He quickened his pace to a brisk jog.

He stopped in front of him, taking his hands in his and giving them a gentle squeeze. He knew, and he understood without a single word. A touch was enough.

"Tala…" Kai whispered, looking deep into cerulean orbs. He had never felt so outraged and helpless in his life before.

He was pulled into a warm and gentle hug. He buried his face in Tala's shoulder, crying silent tears and taking shuddering breaths. All the while, Tala gently petted his head, his other arm holding the vulnerable blunette close to himself. He had enough problems as it was; he didn't another one in the form of a cold.

When the tears dried away, Tala finally spoke.

"Who was it?" He ground out, his voice frigid. Whoever had reduced Kai to this state was going to pay.

"Mostly everyone…" Kai sounded defeated, sad.

"Hn. Screwed up assholes."

Kai chuckled mirthlessly at Tala's pet name for his so called friends. He shivered, remembering the hurtful comments.

Tala hugged him even closer. "What was it about this time?"

"You." Was the muffled reply.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…" Kai tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Tell me." Tala's eyes screamed 'murder!' but his voice was gentle.

"Something about how you're not worthy of me… Bullshit along those lines… the usual." plus a lot of other things that he wasn't too keen on remembering again.

"So why are you crying… if what they said was just crap?" there was a tinge of sadness in his voice and Kai couldn't bear it.

"Oh Tal…" He knew that despite being older and stronger, Tala was insecure. Kai was the scion of a wealthy family while Tala didn't have much to call his own. Tala had the biggest, most caring heart and the sweetest persona, and that was why Kai loved him so much, but sometimes he just didn't understand.

Kai looked up to face him. "I love you." He answered, and Tala's features settled into a relaxed smile.

"And that's all the answers I'll ever need."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Kai turned to look questioningly at Tala when the redhead squeezed his hand on the walk home.

In response, he smiled at him, a sunny smile that lit up his entire face. The last rays of the sun falling on his face combined with his pale complexion made him look simply angelic.

Tala was his angel in a lot of ways, he realized. His own private guardian angel who loved him to the core of his heart and watched over him no matter what. In a world so full of malice, hatred, jealousy and razor sharp and hurtful words, Tala was his sanctuary. He was the only person who actually meant what he said, the only person who never hurt him or let him down, the only person who completely understood him, the only genuine person he had met. His beloved Tala, his port in the storm.

Kai squeezed his hand back, and smiled.

!*!*!*!*! Fini !*!*!*!*!

How's this one? Made some minor changes here and there. Reviews are eagerly welcomed and appreciated!

*27-3-12* so... I was reading through this again, ang going through the reviews... And while I do accept that this was written a looong time ago (when I was just an amateur on the internetz :P), and this is just unapologetic sap (like, really obnoxioulsy unapologetically sappy), and it was written specifically to induce WAFF-y feelings in the reader, I'm not supposed to totally twist the character out of shape, artistic license or not. While Tala is at least mildly in character (well, according to me, though I bet some people will beg to differ), Kai, on the other hand is just... Too teary? I mean, he's like a stereotypical shoujo manga heroine, or worse, a stereotypical yaoi manga's uke. Kai... Wouldn't cry so much, I think, because Kai's an icon of pride and strength and all-around awesomeness. But if I had that Kai, then this story wouldn't really exist. So Kai's character in this fic is more or less like a plot device? (oh my god, I'm such a horrible person **TmT Sorry Kai, and sorry my brilliant readers T^T)**

**That being said... I hope you guys still tolerate this fic... If you loved it just as it is, then YAY, because that makes me incredibly happy. But if you didn't, for the very reason I've discussed above, then... You have the explanation and my apology!**

Now that's enough about me (hoo boy, LONG author's note), tell me what you think! Do drop me a line (PM or a Review), I'm just as happy with both. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
